


𝐈𝐌𝐏𝐄𝐑𝐈𝐎 • ᵈʳᵃᶜᵒ ᵐᵃˡᶠᵒʸ

by yoroireiner (blueflameddabi)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueflameddabi/pseuds/yoroireiner
Summary: ❝curse me and see what happens❞© frosch, 2019
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. [ contents ]

**•**

**•** **  
**

**[ part zero, story information ]**

**00** **• Story Details**

**Ravenclaw**

**Slytherin**

**Gryffindor** **  
**

**Hufflepuff**

**0.50** **• Spotify Playlist**

**•** **  
**

**[ part one, the half-blood prince ]**

**01** **• Colour Me Impressed**

**02** **• Branded as a Weapon**

**03** **• If Today Could Remain as Tomorrow**

**[ more to be announced ]** **  
**

**•** **  
**

**[ part two, the deathly hallows ]**

**•**

**[ part three, after the war ]**

**•** **  
**

**•** **  
**


	2. [ part zero, story information ]

**PART ZERO**

**❝** life is rarely fair, but we must live it for the sake of those we love **❞**

**'Imperio' Story Information**


	3. 00 • Story Details

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence

**Category:** F/M

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Relationship:** Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley

 **Characters:** Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Tom Riddle | Voldemort

 **Language:** English **  
**

**Cover:**

**Description:**

❝curse me and see what happens❞ _  
_

_"The curse places the victim completely under the caster's control," she informs, wand directed at the teenager before her. "Although, a person with exceptional strength of will can resist it."_

Arielle Lestrange is the only member of her family to ever be put in Ravenclaw, but that hasn't stopped her destiny being written in stone for her. With her real parents dead, she's under the dark wing of her distant relative Bellatrix, as well as the Malfoy family.

Her ancestors stood by Grindelwald, and so does her current family. Not to mention, they also stand by Lord Voldemort and everything he represents. Personally, she'd prefer to stay far from it all, but she's instead dragged into the middle of it all.

© Chey Eveleigh | 2019

**Preview:**

The blonde girl cries out as pain traverses her body, writhing on the ground as the mutilated man stands above her with a delighted and twisted smirk, wand pointed at her small form. It's pain without a cause to her, because she doesn't know what it is that the man wants; she has no knowledge of what the Dark Lord is planning, despite her family name.

Scream after scream after scream fills the air and she begins to think that this is all there is - suffering at the hands of a stranger desperate to find out what the villain in this story is trying to do to the already broken world. However, a flash of green from the corner of her eye cuts the pain off so suddenly that's she's left in whole-body shock on the ground as a male kneels beside her.

"Arielle," he exclaims, hands lifting her up from the ground and holding her close to him. "Come on, Lestrange. Don't you give up - keep fighting!"

She forces her head to turn, and is greeted by grey eyes and white-blond hair. "Draco, what are you doing here? You're meant to be so far away."

"Why wouldn't I be with you? You're my best friend in this whole bloody mess, and the only one I can trust."

"Harry. You can trust Harry, and Hermione. Not that redhead though; I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him."

Draco laughs. "You're such a Lestrange, Arielle. Come on. It's time to go."

Arielle allows him to pull her to her feet, her legs almost caving under her weight as the aftershocks of the Cruciatus Curse wrack her body. "Yeah, okay."


	4. Ravenclaw

**𝐑𝐀𝐕𝐄𝐍𝐂𝐋𝐀𝐖 𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐓**

❝Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind.❞

❝Fair Ravenclaw, from glen.  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best.❞

❝Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."

And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw.❞

**Eloise Smyth | Arielle Lestrange**

**Evanna Lynch | Luna Lovegood**

**Thomas Brodie-Sangster | Max Lestrange**


	5. Slytherin

g

**𝐒𝐋𝐘𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐈𝐍 𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐓**

❝Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.❞

❝Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.❞

❝Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."

For instance, Slytherin   
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him.❞

**Tom Felton | Draco Malfoy**

**Helena Bonham Carter | Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black)**

**Helen McCrory | Narcissa Malfoy (née Black)** **  
**

**Jason Isaacs | Lucius Malfoy**


	6. Gryffindor

**𝐆𝐑𝐘𝐅𝐅𝐈𝐍𝐃𝐎𝐑 𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐓**

❝You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart.❞

❝Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest.❞

❝Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."

While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.❞

**James Phelps | Fred Weasley**

**&**

**Oliver Phelps | George Weasley**

**Bonnie Wright | Ginny Weasley**

**Matthew Lewis | Neville Longbottom** **  
**

**\- 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐨** **-** **  
**

**Emma Watson | Hermione Granger**

**Daniel Radcliffe | Harry Potter**

**Rupert Grint | Ron Weasley**


	7. Hufflepuff

**𝐇𝐔𝐅𝐅𝐋𝐄𝐏𝐔𝐅𝐅 𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐓** **  
**

❝You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil.❞

❝Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad.   
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission.❞

❝Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew.❞

**Hannah Murray | Hannah Abbott**

**Robert Pattinson | Cedric Diggory (deceased, flashbacks)**


	8. [ part one, the half-blood prince ]

**PART ONE**

**❝** where is the option to opt out? there's too much here to deal with **❞**

**Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**


	9. 01 • Colour me Impressed

**𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞**

The beginning of sixth year is when it all goes to hell for Arielle. She turns seventeen in only a few days, and that is the day she is forced to take the Dark Mark and swear her loyalty and allegiance to the Dark Lord. Running is not an option; it's far too late for that.

However, right now, she's seated on the train bound for the middle of nowhere - the Hogwarts Express - and she feels the anxiety of a new year beginning to pool in her stomach and build in every nerve in her body, making her twitchy. Thankfully, she's alone in her compartment as she casts a spell to darken the windows looking in, quickly changing into her uniform - black stockings, short skirt, white shirt, and blue and bronze striped tie.

Not bothering to nullify her spell, Arielle plops back down onto her seat and stares out the window, blue eyes visualising a faraway place where none of what is to happen will ever see the light. So caught up in her dreamland, she misses the door to her compartment opening for someone to slip inside until they're seated in front of her, eyes intense as they flicker over her.

Jumping slightly as she notices him, a soft smile graces her face as she turns to look at him. "What are you doing in here, Draco? Aren't you meant to be with Blaise and Pansy?"

"They're irritating me like usual," the grey-eyed boy informs, leaning back against the seat and resting his elbow on the windowsill. "However, you don't appear to be in the same predicament. Where's the loony you like?"

"Luna is... being Luna, for lack of a better explanation, but that's not why you're here. Is it? Tell me the truth, alright? What's bothering you?"

"It's just, everything that's going on, it's too much. I can barely think straight, Ari."

Arielle leans forward and captures his free hand in hers, a pitiful smile on her face. "I know, more than you believe. In only a few days I'll be in a similar position to you, and it's something I wish wouldn't happen. As much as I believe in this cause, I can't fight in it; it's not right to kill anyone, except, maybe, if there's no other option - life or death only."

Draco gives her a small smile. "I guess you're right. No, you're always right, and you never let me forget it - guess it comes with being a Ravenclaw." A sigh leaves the white-blond male and he stands, pulling his hand from hers. "I better get back to my carriage. People will start questioning what's going on in here considering the fact that the windows are still darkened."

Snickering, Arielle waves her wand and the windows return to see-through. At the amount of people crammed against the door, trying to peer in, she bursts out into fully-fledged laughter whilst Draco glares at the Ravenclaws, trying his best not to laugh along with the girl who lives with him. The girls and boys in blue panic and scramble away, thoughts flying through their heads as the Slytherin makes his way back to where he left Blaise and Pansy.

Not too long after he leaves, Luna skips into the compartment and sits down, a wide smile on her beautiful face. Her appearance of blue eyes and borderline white-gold hair make Arielle wonder if she's a Veela, but then the Lestrange girl remembers that the girls' mother is a Maledictus - much like the Dark Lord's snake, Nagini. A small quirk of her lips is all Arielle can manage to send the bubbly blonde.

"Was that Draco Malfoy just leaving, Arielle?" Luna asks in her airy voice, not harbouring any ill-will to the male. "It's quite strange for him to be seen around someone out of his house."

Arielle shrugs in response. "I live with Draco and his parents, and that's only due to the fact that my only living relative - my distant cousin, who I am meant to be living with - has no home of her own."

"I see. So you two are quite close then?"

"Not sure you could say that. We both face the same fate, you could say - forced into something we didn't choose for ourselves."

The rest of the ride is full of similar chatter between Luna and Arielle, but the latter has a feeling that there's something ominous on the train, or that something is going to happen. By the time the train has pulled to a stop near Hogwarts, the feeling has worsened, and Luna appears to be relatively out of it, seeming to also sense that something is amiss.

Luna places a pair of strange glasses over her eyes and wanders out of the compartment, heading in the direction of the Slytherin carriage, Arielle following the strange girl. They pass Draco, but only Arielle gives him a second glance. Seeing the agitated look in his steel grey eyes causes realisation to hit her, knowing that there's only one person that irritates the Slytherin that much. Hurrying after Luna, she turns into the Slytherin carriage to find Luna kneeling beside a bloody nosed Harry Potter.

Making a tutting sound, she kneels down alongside the two and hands Harry a handkerchief for his nose. He gladly takes it and thanks her, pressing it to his bleeding nose as Arielle scoops up the Invisibility Cloak from the floor and stuffs it into her bottomless bag, watching as Luna helps The Boy Who Lived to his feet. Climbing to her own, Arielle follows the two as they leave the train and head for the gates - a great distance from the train station. Thanks to this, they all missed the carriages.

Professor Flitwick isn't happy about their late arrival, but one glance from Arielle quietens the shorter man instantly. Her gaze moves from the Head of Ravenclaw to where Draco is standing with a Auror and Snape, a chill shooting along her spine at the sight of the Head of Slytherin standing alongside one of her best friends. The white-blond male looks over briefly before turning on his heel and stalking towards the castle with his teacher in tow, Arielle feeling a sting of pain strike her at how he brushed her off, but remembering that they're in public now, and that they can't be friendly.

"Episkey," Luna says shortly, breaking Arielle from her thoughts and making her look over to Luna and Harry. She snickers at the sight of the Gryffindor male slightly bent and his eyes squeezed shut as the spell fixes his broken nose.

"That worked well," Arielle chortles, making the two look over at her - Luna with amusement, and Harry with a faint look of confusion. Waving them off, she turns and heads to the castle, leaving the two to do whatever they so desire whilst they're alone. "Clueless idiot, isn't he? How's he survived so long?"

The small albino snake pokes its head up above the collar of her robes, tasting the air with its tongue. _'He has friends who help him. They're the reason he's alive.'_

Snickering, she reaches up and gently pulls the snake, Shiro, out from her under clothes. The serpent wraps itself around her wrist and hand, holding on as she enters Hogwarts, her pale blue eyes landing on Draco coming around the corner and heading towards her. As the doors close behind her, the Malfoy heir stops in front of her, grey eyes flicking to Shiro before returning to Arielle. They're full of contradictions, and it makes her stomach drop.

"You helped Potter?" he asks, voice flat; devoid of emotion.

Arielle shakes her head. "I didn't, but Luna did. All I did was give him a handkerchief covered in itching powder - one of the prank things I bought from ts. I do not like that boy one bit; he irritates me."

"You brought Shiro with you. Why? You know my mother would prefer you left him at home."

"Shiro followed me. Well, he actually put himself into my bottomless bag with my uniform."

"That snake must love you."

Shiro blinks his red eyes, peering up at Draco. _'Of course I do, you git. She is my mistress.'_

"He can't understand you, Shiro." Arielle snickers as she turns her eyes back to Draco. "He said that of course he does."

Draco murmurs something under his breath that sounds like "so do other people," but the Ravenclaw girl shrugs it off as the two magical folk make their way to the Great Hall, entering at the same time and earning stares from people at every table. Grinning, Arielle waves with her free hand and hurries over to sit by Cho and her friends at the Ravenclaw table, leaving a seat for Luna beside her. On the other hand, Draco returns their stares until they look away, and then finds a seat at the Slytherin table.


	10. 02 • Branded as a Weapon

**𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞**

The day comes too soon for Arielle's liking, and she finds herself face-to-face with the Dark Lord and several high-ranking Death Eaters - including her distant cousin, Bellatrix, and Draco's father, Lucius. In the background, the young Pureblood sees Draco half hidden in the shadows, Shiro peeking out from under his collar, white-blond hair and pale skin giving him away whilst his black suit blends into the darkness. His presence gives her a small sense of calm, and she grips it tightly.

Her outfit is one she borrowed clothes from Narcissa and Bellatrix for - something that is not her. A pair of fishnet tights from Bellatrix, a relatively large black jumper from Narcissa tucked into the belted waistband of her the short skirt moulded to her hips and thighs, and a pair of her own black combat boots. Her 8", black walnut, Veela hair wand is currently strapped to the inside of her right wrist, hidden from prying eyes by the black jumper.

The Dark Lord walks towards her, seeming to float, and his bare feet making no noise. "Arielle Lestrange, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard great things about you."

"Thank you, My Lord." Arielle bows slightly. "It's an honour to meet you as well."

"So polite, and loyal."

 _'She's pretty,'_ Nagini hisses, making Arielle shudder and Shiro let out a quiet hiss. _'Smart and strong, too. As well as accepting of those out of the ordinary.'_

Arielle remains submissive before the Dark Lord, despite every aspect of her being urging her to fight against him and flee, taking Draco and Shiro with her. However, she shoves the urge deep into her mind and locks it away, almost flinching as a hand lands on her shoulder. Hesitantly looking up, she meets the snake-like eyes of the Dark Lord, almost squirming under the intensity in them.

Once her attention is gained, he glides back a few steps and sweeps his arm out, making Arielle lift her left arm and slide up the sleeve of her black jumper, baring the flawless, creamy white skin of her inner arm. Holding it out, the pale blue-grey hand of the former Slytherin grasps her wrist and turns her arm so her palm is facing the sky. Arielle meets Draco's eyes as the bone-like, yew wood wand is lowered to her inner arm and a spell sprouts from the Dark Lord's lips, magic flowing into her arm and branding the Dark Mark into her forever.

It is well-known that only those in the Dark Lord's inner circle attain a Dark Mark, and that inner circle now contains two forced and distraught teenagers. It's highly regarded amongst His followers, and those who have it are respected above all else - except the Dark Lord himself.

Very little of what follows is of any interest to Arielle. Instead of fully paying attention, she sits at the long black table and stares down at her branded inner forearm, lightly brushing her fingers over the slightly moving Mark. Across from her, Draco feels sorry for the seventeen-year-old, and hates that she has it more than he has it. While he's had it since before school started, she has only just gained the Mark, and is feeling the flurry of feelings that he has already felt.

What feels like hours pass and the meeting finally adjourns, the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord apparating out of Malfoy Manor whilst Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix leave Draco and Arielle alone in the small hall. Standing, Arielle walks over to the window and leans against the wall, staring down at the blooming, green garden in front of the house with tears in her eyes. Shiro slithers up her leg and her arm, coming to a stop when he rests around the curve of her neck, little red eyes blinking up at her and tongue darting out every few seconds.

A pair of arms wrap around her middle and pull her back against a firm chest, hugging her close. "Ari, talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that I'd rather be at the twins' shop," the witch replies, her mind filling with images of the front of the shop; the head that resembles the Weasley Twins lifting its hat to reveal a bunny one time, only to have nothing there when it raises the next, and the endless amount of windows that let you see the wonders of the shop. "Let go if you don't want to come with me."

When he doesn't let go, a small smile crosses her broken face and she apparates to Diagon Alley, the joke shop looming above them. Breaking away from her best friend's hold, she hurries into the shop, almost running into several customers by doing so. The twins are the two members of the Weasley family that Arielle can stand being around, and it's mainly due to their teasing and happy-go-lucky attitudes - and the fact that they helped each other pull off plenty of pranks on students and teachers alike.

The fireworks with Umbridge last year? Them.

The vomiting epidemic that spread like wildfire through the staff which cancelled classes for almost a month and a half? Them.

The pinching hex on the cruel popular girl crew's underwear? Them.

The exploding food in the Great Hall? Them.

Whenever something extravagant or ridiculous happened, you could just bet that it would be Arielle, Fred and George behind it all. They'd done so much together since the Ravenclaw started at Hogwarts with the twins' younger brother, Ron, and the twins didn't instantly hate her due to her last name being 'Lestrange' like many did, but instead got to know her through an inadvertent prank war. Truth be told, Arielle had a crush on both twins at one stage, but that time has passed like sand in an hourglass.

Scampering up the stairs, she bursts into the office with a wide grin, instantly tackled in a hug by the two red-headed, chocolate brown-eyed males in ridiculous light orange suits. Shiro hisses in distaste and the albino snake slithers down her arm to the floor, and then up onto the desk to avoid being squished any further. The twin's pull away and grin down at their partner in crime, delight twinkling in their warm and welcoming eyes. Arielle smiles up at them, but sadness glints in her eyes, and they don't miss it.

"What's wrong, little Ari?" the more subdued of the twins asks, instantly concerned for his friend. "Someone giving you a hard time again for being a Lestrange?"

"Do we need to force feed them _Ton-Tongue Toffee_?" Fred adds, a devious grin growing on his mischievous face.

Arielle shakes her head and leans against a cupboard as Draco walks in and stands by her side, drawing the twins' wary eyes. "I really don't think tongue-swelling sweets are going to cut it this time, guys. In fact, nothing in this shop is going to help me - help _us_."

George is instantly on his feet and gently holding the small girls' hands. "Tell us what's wrong. It must be pretty damn bad if you came here first - of all the places you could have gone, you came to our joke shop."

The young girl frees her right hand and slides up the sleeve of her left arm, the corresponding hand being dropped the moment the Mark is revealed. "They forced it on me. I had no choice. It was either this or death, and, as much as I'd like to die, I figured that you guys wouldn't want that; I thought you'd prefer me alive and branded compared to dead."

Instantly, two pairs of arms are crushing her against two separate bodies, a surprised squeak leaving her lips. The other thing that surprises her is the fourth body jammed into the hug. Draco's left cheek is compressed against Fred's body and his left eye's squeezed shut, a surprised and pained expression on his young face. Arielle grins at the Malfoy and he reciprocates it, allowing himself to sink into the originally unwanted hug from the Pureblood family he's meant to hate.


End file.
